With You
by CHAYL0RxL0VE
Summary: Based off of Chris Brown's lateset song "With You" A oneshot about chaylor of course!


_I need you boo_

_ I gotta see you boo_

_And theres hearts all over the world tonight_

_ Said theres hearts all over the world tonight_

Sixteen year olds Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie were at a Chinese restaurant for their

three month anniversary.

"So how ya liking the egg rolls?" Chad asked Taylor.

"Pretty good, how ya liking the egg foo young?" Taylor asked back.

"Like you said, pretty good," Chad said smiling at Taylor.

Taylor smiled back.

_ I need you boo(oh)_

_I gotta see you boo(yeah)_

_And theres hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said theres hearts all over the world tonight_

As Chad payed for the bill, he took Taylor's hand and headed out the door.

"So whats next on the agenda?" Taylor asked walking to Chad's car.

"Oh you'll see," Chad said getting in his car.

_Hey lil mama_

_ Ooo your a stunner _

_ Hot lil figure_

_Yes your a winner and_

_I'm so glad to be yours_

_ Your a class all your own and..._

"So really, where are we going next?" Taylor asked a bit annoyed.

"Now Taylor, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise," Chad replied.

"But you know I hate surprises! Plz tell me," Taylor asked giving him the puppy pout.

"Well.." Chad said.

_Ooo lil cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_ I swear the whole world stops_

_Your my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that your mine_

_ You are one of a kind and_

_You mean to me_

_ What, I mean to you...and_

_Together baby, there ain't nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl your my all..._

"We are here!" Chad exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, that's for me to know, and for you to find out," Chad said leading the way.

_And oh! I'm into you_

_ And girl no! One else would do_

_Cause with every kiss, and every hug_

_You make me, fall in love, and now I_

_No I can't be the only one..._

_I bet theres hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel,_

_ What I feel when I'm _

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ Girl..._

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ With you_

_ Oh girl!_

"Omg Chad, this is so beautiful!! I can't believe you did this!" Taylor said admiring the view.

"Well, I had to do something to please the number one girl in my life," Chad said pulling her into a

kiss.

_I don't want nobody else_

_Without you there's no one else and_

_You like Jordan's on a Saturday_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now_

_Hey! Lil shorty! _

_Say you care for me_

_You know I care for you_

_You know that I'll be true_

_You know that I won't lie_

_You know that I will try_

_To be your everything..._

_'Cause if I got you, I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl your my all!_

_And oh!_

"Chad, I can't believe you took me to the Scientific Museum of Arts!" Taylor exclaimed. "I always

wanted to go here! How did you afford this?"

"I had to pay about 1,000 dollars just for the tickets, and then, to have it private, I had to pay about five

hundred dollars." Chad explained.

"But where'd you get the money?" Taylor asked.

"My college savings," Chad said grinning.

_I'm into you and girl no, one else would do_

_'Cause with every kiss, and every hug,_

_You make me, fall in love and now I_

_Now I can't be the only one, I bet there's_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Girl..._

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

"Chad, you are so sweet!" Taylor said hugging Chad. "I cannot believe you did all of this for me, your

the best!"

"I know," said Chad agreeing. "But I had to do a little something something with the best girl in the

entire world."

Taylor smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

_And I would never try to deny_

_Cause you are my whole light_

_Cause if you, ever let me go I would die..._

_So I won't find..._

_I don't need, another woman, I just need, ya all or nothing_

_Cause if I got that, then I'd be straight, girl you are the best part of_

_my day..._

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_They need their boo_

_They gotta see their boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

"Chad, I don't know what I would do without you, you are the sweetest," Taylor said.

Chad just kept grinning.

"Chad?" Taylor asked.

Chad continued to grin.

"Earth to Chad? Whats with you?" Taylor asked getting annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, its just they way I feel when I'm with you," Chad said still grinning.

Taylor couldn't help but grin also, and she welcomed Chad with a big giant sweet kiss. And

Chad couldn't help but return the kiss.

"Your the best," Taylor said putting her head onto his shoulder.

"I know," Chad said cockily.

_And oh! I'm into you, and girl no, one else would do_

_Cause with every kiss, and every hug, you make me, fall in love_

_And now I, now I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_girl..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

**Wipes sweat off Wooo! Boy am I tired! I had to write like seven pages!!! Well I hope you **

**enjoyed, plz R&R!!!**


End file.
